Eevee Transformed:: Morphed
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: When eight girls find themselves lost in the dark of the forest, eight pokemon have only one way to save them... but when the Morph goes wrong, leaving the girls in distorted bodies, will anything ever be the same again?
1. Prologue

**Hello peoples! This is my first story **_**on the Pokémon Fandom. **_**If you read my profile, you may guess why ;) Okay, this story... Just to let you know – it will include most the legendaries, and... Cuz Mew's my **_**favourite **_**legendary... Mew's queen! Yay for Mew! **

**Eevee Transformed: Book 1: Morphed**

_**Prologue:**_

Mew swirled around PokePalace, her eyes sweeping every corner. Dialga stood speaking hurriedly with a worried Giratina, whilst Ho-Oh swooped around, giving orders. Zapdos spoke animatedly with Articuno and Moltres, with Entei listening close-by.

Mew sighed. With the latest havoc, a galactic breakdown, no-one was calm – which wouldn't do with autumn in progress, as they needed supplies before winter came. Twirling around, she flew off to the west wing, where she slept. Settling down on her pink bed, she drew random symbols with her tail, attempting to lull herself into sleep. She didn't succeed.

'Mew...! Queen Mew...' Raikou leaped into the room, panting. 'You... must come... galactic problem... Verity Lakeside...'

Mew shot off her mattress, leaving a trail of pale pink light. 'I'll go Raikou – you rest.' Raikou dipped his head gratefully, and bounded down the hall to the foyer.

The royal pokémon swept out of her room and down the hall, until she reached the courtyard exit. Gliding outside, she twirled around quickly, and plunged into the magical teleportation unit.

Both darkness and light seemed to swirl around her as she tumbled through the psychic realm, and Mew stumbled out dizzily to found pure chaos situated around the lake. Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf flitted around the front ranks of the pokémon, pushing them back so that Mew could examine the trouble.

A swirling hole of stars spun in front of her as Mew looked the "Galactic Hole" over. With a glance at Uxie, she beckoned a young black pokémon forward.

'Young umbreon, you have just been granted a job,' Mew spoke in her clear voice to the quivering umbreon with patience and calamity. 'Take as many pokémon friends as you want and find out what is through this hole.' She placed a ring of pale Topaz' around his neck. Mumbling broke out in the surrounded crown as the glimpsed the jewels.

'This is a Topas Saite, or a Topaz Chord. It allows the holder to send pictures through to whomever they choose – but they can only a certain amount of pictures, the limit being the amount of gems on the chord.' Mew raised her voice, so the Pokémon workers fell silent. 'There are twelve topas' on this chord, meaning twelve images I can see.'

Mew lowered her voice, so that only the young umbreon could hear, 'there are only three of these in all of the regions, you mustn't – I must emphasise the word _mustn't _– lose it!'

'You are all dismissed! Get back to work pokémon – you must be ready for the Night Feast, as Chimecho has Perfect Apples in it tonight!' Mew's voice rang over the waiting Pokémon, whom dissolved into separate groups of working types – The fire types went back to completing the hazard reductions, water types helping put them out if they got too strong, the grass types were planting new trees near the side of the castle, with the ground types helping, the rock types were building a rock wall around the graveyard whilst allowing the steel types to help strengthen it up, the flying types were practicing their aerobatics whilst the fighting types fought the air in front of them, bug types crawled around looking for something – what, Mew didn't know –, Psychic and Dark types worked around the Great Fossil – a giant fossil that had been known to hold many secrets within it -, the poison types moved the venomous plant to the Herb-Holder, which was a giant greenhouse, the electric types prepared a storm for the evening, the ice types hung icicles above the waterhole for fresh water when it melted, the dragon types patrolled the skies, the ghost types searched for any inconvenient devices, and the normal types separated into the different groups according to what moves they knew.

'Go find your friends, little one,' Mew told the umbreon. He nodded quickly and sprinted off towards seven other groups, extracting one pokémon each time. He returned again with each of them – one eevee and one of the rest of her evolutions.

'Young ones, each of you shall get a Chord, or Saite of jewels, as then more visions shall reach me. But be warned – Celebi will not be happy if you lose them!' she told them firmly. The eight Pokémon nodded solemnly, giving Mew serious and worried looks. The PokeQueen then twirled her tail, and seven other Gem Chords hovered in front of her, glinting in the bright light of the sun

'Young leafeon, I present to you this Smaragd Saite, or Emerald Chord.' Mew flicked her tail, and an array of flashing green emeralds flew around the leafeon's neck. The leafeon opened her eyes wide, and bowed to Mew before stepping back to stand beside the umbreon.

'Little flareon, accept this Rubin Saite, or Ruby Chord.' The young fire-type took the jewels, and stepped back to join the others

'Naive jolteon, use this Braun Gelb Saite, or Brown Amber Chord, wisely on your adventure.' The jolteon stared, awed, at the Amber gems as she had them placed around her neck.

'Calm vaporeon, to you I give a Sapphir Saite, or Sapphire Chord.'The small blue pokemon slowly accepted the blue gems, and padded back to the small group with her tail flicking softly behind her.

'Sharp-eyed glaceon, I give you a Karo Saite – a Diamond Chord – to use while travelling.' The glaceon gasped as the clear jewels curled themselves around her neck.

'Speedy little eevee, take this Matt Seiden, also known as an Opal Silk, as a useful tool from your queen.' The eevee excitedly took the Jewel String and pranced back to the group.

'And last, but not least, espeon... Care for this Rosarot Quarz Seiden – or the Rose Quartz Silk - like you do yourself...' Mew trailed off. Envious glances were being cast from nearly every worker.

'These are powerful – use them wisely. Find out what you can. Remember, do _not _lose them, else Celebi and I will not be happy. If there is any trouble once you get there, I'll send Dialga, Palkia and the Machamp Guard – okay?' The eight pokémon nodded seriously. 'Good. Be sure to send me a vision of the tunnel on the way through.'

'Wait, Mistress Mew!' The leafeon squeaked. 'How do we even work these things? I mean, they're pretty and all... and I like the colours... but...'

'Yes, yes, of course little leafeon. I was getting there,' Mew told her calmly. 'Firstly, you must picture exactly what you want to show me. Keep a picture of it in your mind the whole way through this process. Then, you must create an image of who you want to send it to, and say the name of your Chord.'

'Oh...' The grass-type mumbled.

'One more thing,' Mew told them. She handed a ragged pouch to the umbreon. He opened it, and pulled out a shining black Jade. Mew conjured up a colour-changing Jade that matched the black Jade in size and weight. 'These are Twin Jades – as long as one of you carries this, I will be able to see all of you. This also prevents any injuries occurring without our notice – if you faint in battle, you will be sent back here – leaving all belongings back there, except the Chord. As you know, we Pokémon do not "die" like humans can. If you get injured, we'll send Healer Chansey immediatley.' They nodded, and glanced toward the Galactic Hole. 'Now leave! And don't worry, I asked Uxie - it leads _somewhere...'_

The eight pkémon glanced at each other, nodded, then slowly walked toward the starry oval. As the umbreon touched the surface, he dissolved into black and yellow pixels that flew into the hole. Mew glanced down at the multi-coloured Jade she held in her hand as the umbreon's companions tensed nervously. The male umbreon was reforming in a forest on the picture that the Jade provided.

'He is fine,' she assured the remaining pokémon. They relaxed a little, and slowly followed their friend. Each time, Mew checked with the Jade to make sure that they had made it safely to the umbreon. When she was sure they were all fine, she returned to her room, and curled up on her bed for a well earned rest.

**I'd make it longer, but then, it's a Prologue, so... Okies, R&R! **

**NOTES:**

**The gem names are in **_**German **_**just for reference  
The Eevee evolutions (and Eevee) don't have names [at the moment] so it is ****the**** Umbreon.  
The legendaries are like deputy sort of things to Mew  
This Fanfic isn't based on any Pokémon Game – it's based on all of them. I was going to call the ... Galactic Hole the Dimensional Hole... but that only takes you back/forward in time...  
When I put what each of the Pokémon types do, I didn't mean to make it that long...**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW:**

**The only Poke Games I've played are:**

**Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness  
Platinum Version  
Pearl Version  
Gold Version  
Pokémon Channel  
Pokémon Colosseum (on Nintendo64 & GameCube)  
Yellow Version  
Ruby Version  
Emerald Version  
Leaf-Green Version **

**So, sorry if I get anything wrong... my main references are those, and online guides. And some of the memories of the games are **_**very **_**vague...**

**ReadAndReview!**

**-EeveeTransfomed-**


	2. Venture

**Alright-y! Chapter 1, Eevee Transformed: Book 1: Morphed!**

Eve danced around the small glade, her brown dress twirling around her. She and her friends were on an island called Mystiker, and their parents allowed them to go into the forest at any time during the day.

Eve stopped and panted, combing her fingers through her bouncy brown hair. A blonde short haired girl leant against a tree, her brown eyes staring vaguely at nothing.

'Jackie! Snap out of it!' A deep red haired girl swept over to Jackie, clicking her fingers in front of the fifteen year-old's face.

'Get lost Phoebe!' Jackie grumbled, flipping around so that she leaned her shoulder against the tree – her back towards the red-head. Phoebe winked at Eve, and skipped away, her flame patterned dress flipping in the wind.

Bree, a black haired girl sat in a tree, watching the grumpy teenager with amusement.

'What's up, Jackie?' she called, throwing a black leather jacket onto the ground far below her to reveal black t-shirt covered in hollow yellow ovals.

'Shut up,' Jackie snapped.

'Oh, get over it Jackie!' A silver haired female swept through the trees, her short pale blue dress flitting about behind her. 'He wasn't your type anyway!'

'Shut. Up.'

'Now, now, Jacqueline Zappe! Language!' The silver haired girl shook her head mockingly.

Jackie groaned.

'I think you're annoying her, Riana.' A short girl with pink-blonde hair raised her head from her kneeling position.

'Ya think?' Bree rolled her eyes, and jumped down from the branch she was seated on. Giving Jackie a hard kick, causing the teenager to yelp and scramble to her feet, she walked over and leant on the pink girl's shoulder. 'Well, Elsie?'

Elsie shook her head, laughing. Jackie stalked over to Bree, and punched her shoulder.

'Gees, Jack! Is that _all _you can do?' Bree grinned and jumped backwards as Jackie went to punch her again, aiming a counter-attack as she leapt. Laughing erupted from two girls whom were watching the "battle" intently as Jackie tried to kick the black haired girl and missed, falling backwards.

'Shut it, Gracie,' Jackie growled at the smaller of the two. The white haired teen shook her head and burst out in laughter again. 'Leah, control your friend!'

'She's _your_ friend too!' A light brown haired girl was seated next to Gracie. Her bright green dress flittered as she stood, giving her companion a nudge with her leather-enclosed foot.

'Oh! What's –,' Leah looked, puzzled, into the darkness of the old trees. 'Come on Gracie! We'll follow it!' They raced into the murky wood.

'Leah! Gracie! Come back!' Elsie called worriedly into the silent depths of the forest.

Jackie stared scared into the shadows. 'Anything could get them out there – they aren't on the trail!' she motioned to a small, lit up road that winded through the forest.

Eve spoke up for the first time; 'Oh dear – what will our mother say?'

'We'll have to get them before your mum finds out, won't we?' Phoebe said firmly. 'Come _on!_'

With that, she raced into the trees, stopping every now and then to allow the others to catch up to her. Eve sprinted along beside Elsie, who was leaping over tree roots like a professional hurdler. Bree was running with Jackie, hostility forgotten as they raced to help their friend. Riana jogged by herself, her long legs gaining more and more ground on Phoebe.

The girls stooped, weaved and jumped throughout the exhausting sprint through the trees. Green and silver flickered faintly in front of them as they caught up to the youngest members of their group. Eve almost crashed into Leah when the tanned girl skidded to a halt.

'Leah! Grace! Don't ever – _ever _– do that again!' Riana scolded. Leah and Gracie exchanged exasperated glances.

'We were following the thing!' Leah explained, her green eyes looking up at them, giving the older girls a 'well-isn't-it-obvious?' look.

'What thing?' Elsie asked slowly, her eyes travelling from side to side. Leah rolled her eyes.

'It was about this big,' she said, indicating with her hands a size about two feet wide and one foot tall, 'It was black and yellow... And it looked sorta like a cat... it had these pointy ears... and it had a necklace of topaz's... It was really cute!'

'I saw it too! And behind it was other ones – I could only see their shapes though... there were about eight others,' Gracie added. The older girls looked at each other disbelievingly.

'Which way did it go?' Eve asked, her heart pounding. Even though the others didn't believe the younger two, she thought it might be possible – even if it were only a rabbit with markings that was being chased by a few cats... Either way, Eve wanted to find out. Gracie's face lit up, and Leah's eyes sparkled enthusiastically.

'C'mon!' they said, pulling on Eve's arms excitedly. 'We'll show you!' Jackie raised an eyebrow at Eve, and nudged Bree, whispering something in the jet-head's ear. Riana rolled her eyes at the pair and joined Eve. Elsie cast an annoying glance at the two teenagers beside her and jabbed Jackie in the ribs before proceeding to join the exploration team. Slowly and uncertainly the other girls murmured their acceptance and stood with Gracie and Leah.

Bree grumbled something to Jackie. All Eve heard was 'Bugger off Jackie! I'm having some real fun for once!' and she stalked over to the brunette's side. Now Jackie stood alone, defiantly opposing them.

'Jackie, come on! We go with or without you – make your choice, now or never,' Bree pleaded. 'It'll be fun!' Jackie shuffled her feet, and looked at the ground. 'Please?' Jackie looked up, and sighed heavily.

'You know what our parents will say if we run off! What if we get lost? Or hurt? Or-or- or killed!' Jackie stuttered. Bree exhaled dramatically.

'Wow. You're starting to sound like Riana!' she exclaimed. Riana looked at her indignantly.

'Guys! We need to go – now! Or we'll never find them!' Leah and Gracie shouted in unison.

'Well? Are you coming Jackie?' Bree held out her hand, beckoning for the blonde to come. Jackie shuddered, and grasped the hand, hauling her body toward them.

'I'm in,' she breathed. Leah and Gracie rolled their eyes at each other.

'Can we just get moving?' They ran again into the trees, but this time they had the gang right behind them. Eve and the other girls followed the two adolescent teens for around an hour, stopping only when need be. They progressed efficiently, and soon found themselves in an empty clearing. Well, almost empty. In the centre was a tiny gap in between the worlds. A tiny spot in the space where no time flowed and no human lived. Limbo. And standing around the tiny expanse were eight feline like creatures, all muttering in some strange language.

**SO sorry everyone! I've had internet issues! I'll try to get the next chap up as soon as possible! I think this might b a little rushed... tell me if it makes sense or not :)**

**Okay: Thanks to:**

**Stars-and-Fire  
Farla  
IcePokémon814  
a-firestar-hater**

**For reviewing! It really helps!**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


	3. Introduction

**Okies: Here is the next chap to Morphed. Please review – only 4 out of 42 people have reviewed...**

**Here we go!**

**~EeveeTransformed~**

Eve opened her brown eyes wide. The black creature that stood in front of her opened its red eyes fearfully. Yellow rings on its body pulsed frightfully fast. All around it multi-coloured animals glanced worriedly at their companion. There was a blue thing with a fin – it reminded Eve of a frill-necked lizard. There was also a red and orange one; it had a fluffy scruff around its neck and a tuft of fur on its forehead. There was a yellow and white creature with spiky fur. The features resembled those of a cat. Another of the critters looked feline too; it was pink and had a forked tail. A white-grey animal was covered in icicles, and a yellow-brown one was covered in leaves. And another was a small brown cat-thing. Like the orange one, it had a scruff of fluffy fur around its neck. And the rest of its body was fluffy brown down.

Eve smiled. They all looked so harmless. The brunette could tell that her companions thought the same. Leah even tried to pat one, but was pulled back by Riana. 'Shh...' she said quietly. 'Leave them alone.' The pink cat looked restless, its pink paws scuffling on the ground.

'Espeon!' it said, terrified. It looked down at the pink gems on its neck. 'Espeon! Espeon!'

The yellow spiky furred creature turned to look at its colleague. 'Jolteon!' it muttered fiercely. 'Jolteon!'

Eve widened her eyes further. These creatures weren't cats, or any animal she knew of. They spoke in different languages, and looked alien. She shuddered, and lowered her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at the foreign figures any longer. Unfortunately, Eve also didn't see the black orb that was expanding from the black and yellow-hooped creature's paw. And she didn't see the seven other animal-like things advancing around her and her friends. And then, with a flash of black, she was lying on her back – unconscious.

_Two Days Later_

Eve groaned as she woke up, her head throbbing painfully. Moans could be heard nearby her, and Eve guessed that her friends had been captured too. She tried to turn her head, to find it locked in place by some magic.

'Help!' she croaked feebly, but her voice wasn't strong enough. Similar pleas were being said by the person next to her – Eve guessed it was Riana because from the corner of eye she could see silver.

'_You're awake?' _a voice echoed in her head. Eve started; scared of the being that was in her mind.

'Y-ye-yes...' Eve replied weakly, her brown eyes flitting about herself nervously.

'_Good.' _The invisible ties holding her head in place vanished, and Eve immediately sat up and looked around her. She was in a grey cell, sitting on a metal plate that floated about in mid air. As she had thought, Riana was lying next to her, her eyes shut tightly. There was one window, and sunlight filtered through it, allowing slight warmth into the alcove. _'Who are you? Why are you here?'_

'I'm Eve... I don't actually know why I'm here...' Eve answered the voice shakily. 'Can you let my friends go?' The voice muttered something inaudible, and released the rest of the teenagers from their unseen chains.

'_I am Mew: Queen of the Fantasy Realm. I lead a race called pokémon. There are of course other pokémon realms, but you arrived in this one. We don't wish to harm you – you are a human, and humans train us pokémon in other regions. But realise we cannot send you back – your minds have formed a connection to this realm, and tearing the string that binds them would be horrific.' _Eve shuddered, and tears sprang to her eyes.

'You – you mean I'll never see my mother or father again?' she stuttered, her voice breaking.

'_No – there are ways to bring your parents here, I am sure. But we have yet to figure these ways out. Forgive me – we had to bring you here. You could have endangered our race. If scientists found the Galactic Hole, and one person happened to touch it... I truly am sorry.' _Eve nodded, choking on sobs.

'Where... where are you... Mew?' Eve choked. 'Why can't I see you?'

'_Show yourselves.' _Eve stared, puzzled.

'What do you mean? You can see – oh.' Faint pops disturbed the silence that enveloped the cell. Eight "pokémon" flickered into existence. A small pink thing hovered by Eve.

'_Here I am.' _Mew told her. _'The pokémon you saw are waiting for you upstairs – they wish to apologise to you. Once you are ready to meet them just say so.' _Eve blinked. See the pokémon again? Well, she'd be living around them, so she may as well make some friends.

'Riana? Jackie, Bree, Elsie? Phoebe, Leah? Gracie?' Eve said out loud. Her friends turned to look at her. 'Are you ready?' Eve guessed that the other girls had been given similar talks by the pokémon around them. Each of them nodded. Eve looked at the pink queen and nodded.

'_Well then, all of you follow me.' _Mew projected her psychic thoughts so that all eight girls could hear her. All of them stood, and looked at Mew expectantly.

'_We will wait here, Queen Mew,' _the other pokémon told her loyally. _'And clean this up.'_ Mew nodded, and swished around and led the way up marble stairs. Eve followed the small cat-like figure with awe. After a few moments, they had reached the top of the stairs. There, waiting for them, were eight feline pokémon, all vivid in Eve's memory.

'_Here,' _Mew said, hovering above the eight friends. _'Now you can understand what they are saying.'_

'Sorry about the rough ride – you're really heavy!' The leader of the group laughed, his pointy ears wobbling. 'I'm an umbreon – Umber, the umbreon.' Eve nodded coolly, noting the name in her mind.

'I'm a flareon – my name's Lava. Sorry we ran away from you,' Lava inclined her head toward Leah and Gracie, 'But you run really heavily – your feet thud heaps...' Leah and Gracie looked at each other excitedly. The fluffy orange and cream pokémon tipped her head to the side, then stepped back

'I'm a jolteon – which is an electric type. I'm called Blitz.' The spiky white and yellow jolteon introduced himself, his black eyes resting on Jackie. The blonde teenager fidgeted slightly.

'I'm Splash, a water-type vaporeon. I work in the Bronze Rank with Cecil.' Splash glanced around at the girls, the fins on her blue head waving slowly

The green pokémon looked shyly up at the girls as her turn came to familiarize herself with the girls. 'I'm Cecil,' she said, 'As Splash told you; I work in the Bronze Rank and I'm a leafeon.' Leah looked down at her smiling softly. Cecil looked at the ground and stepped back beside Splash.

'I'm Diamond, a glaceon. Glaceons are ice pokémon.' Diamond smiled warmly - warm enough that Eve thought it could melt the ice on her face – then moved aside so that the little brown pokémon could come forward.

'I'm Kiara. I'm an eevee. Those guys,' Kiara pointed behind her with her nose, 'Were all eevee once. They're my evolutions.' Riana nudged Eve.

'She sorta shares your name. That's pretty cool,' she said. 'Well, her specie does.' Eve nodded, grinning.

The small pink cat was now coming forward, the gem on her forehead glowing dimly. 'Sorry for knocking you out... I'm Opal, an espeon. I'm a psychic type, but I know normal moves too. Like swift.' Opal closed her eyes, and then opened her mouth. Approximately ten or so stars erupted from the espeon's jaws, heading straight toward Elsie; but soon before they hit her swerved downward and crashed into the ground. Eve stared dumbfounded at the espeon. Opal looked up proudly. 'I learnt that yesterday.' Though Eve didn't quite understand what the pokémon meant by learnt and moves, she thought it was pretty cool.

'_Thank you, pokémon. Now girls, please come with me.' _Mew swished her tail and twirled around, gliding through the marble hallway. _'We are in PokePalace, the castle of Fantasy Realm. This is the way up from the dungeon. I will take you to the private quarters – you will be allowed around the realm, but you must return each night for wash, dinner and sleep. If you do not return by twelve o'clock, midnight, then I will send the Gengar Guards – Night Patrol – After you,' _Mew instructed them. _'You can, of course, mingle with the pokémon, but you won't be able to understand them unless they are psychic, legendary, or there is a psychic or legendary touching you or allowing your mind to translate it on its own with their special powers - all allow you to hear them correctly.' _The eight girls looked at each other, then nodded slowly

'Thank you, Mew. We all really appreciate it,' Phoebe said gratefully. The rest of the group nodded, agreeing. Mew bowed her pink head slightly, then turned around and swept off again, beckoning with her tail for the girls to follow her.

'_Tomorrow morning, a chime will ring. That indicates the beginning of the day. All pokémon who work on the morning session, or train, or something like that will wake up then. I want you to meet me in the foyer,' _Mew pointed with her nose down a large flight of stairs, _'So that I can introduce you to my faithful deputies. Then, you are free to do as you wish for the rest of the day.' _Eve grinned at the other girls. Even in the depressed state she was in, the whole idea of another world, a secret realm behind the earth, existed – and she was standing in it. _'Then, another chime will ring at midday. This is the lunch bell – you don't have to come to lunch, but it is there. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are all in the Dining Hall. That is down that passage over there,' _Mew pointed to a narrow tiled tunnel, _'Chimecho serve these. Another chime is sounded at eight thirty. That's the dinner chime. Then, eleven o'clock is lights out. Three shifts exist during the day – morning, afternoon, night. Eventually, you will have to work too, but we'll wait until you have settled. Ah, here are you rooms now!' _

Eve peeked through the crack in between the doors, but found it was impossible to see past a purple haze.

'_Privacy,' _Mew explained when Eve asked her. _'There are two rooms – four beds in each. You'll find clothes and other essential items waiting for you. I'd stay in the palace for now; I haven't announced your presence to the pokémon. I'll show you more tomorrow._

'One question, Queen Mew...' Elsie spoke up, her voice echoing around the hall. Mew looked at her curiously. 'How would we work? We don't know any moves!' Mew gazed at Elsie thoughtfully.

'_We will see about that. For now, just rest.' _Mew swirled around and glided through the air, disappearing down the large flight of steps leading to the foyer. Eve sighed happily, and then turned to her friends.

'What will we do about rooms?' she asked. Jackie shrugged dazedly, her eyes fixed on nothing. Bree rolled her eyes.

'We'll go with Leah and Gracie. Once we've unpacked we'll all come and talk in your room,' the jet-head said, glancing at Jackie. Leah and Gracie looked at each other happily.

'Well, we're together then!' Riana said once the other four had gone into their room. Phoebe nodded, and opened the door that led to their beds. Elsie peered through the archway curiously, and then walked in. Eve followed, then Phoebe and Riana soon after.

Eve gasped. The walls were patterned with orbs, water drops and leaves. Fluffy spheres, lightning bolts, yellow hoops and flames stood out on the top and icicles hung from the roof. Eve stared. A small colour changing orb hovered in the centre of the room, just below the roof; soft light emanated from it. A glass window was at the other end of the room, giving the four girls a beautiful view of the kingdom below them. Pokémon worked all over the ground below, busily collecting things and casting spells. Tiny raindrops began spattering softly onto the panel, and fire-types rushed for cover. Eve pulled the string that closed the blinds gently, and calico blinds fell over the view.

The beds were all double, and had multiple pillows on each. The covers were differently patterned. One was covered in fiery shades, and the pillows were orange and red. One was the opposite; blue watery blurs spattered the quilt and fluffy blue pillows sat at the head. On the opposite side was a pink bed covered with magenta spots that faded into the background. The pillows had long pink fur and random gems for decoration. And the last one was white and had sliver claw shapes zigzagged all over it, whilst the pillows were black and white. All the beds had oak frames and a white curtain that draped over the top and down the sides, which pleased Eve a lot.

The floor was soft beneath Eve's feet. The carpet was differently coloured, with splotches fading into each other. Eve looked around her wondrously. Four wooden wardrobes stood in each corner, and there were shelves full of books. Bedside tables were next to each bed, and they had miniature orbs like the room light on them too.

'Whoa...' Eve managed to say. Elsie toyed with the orb on one of the bedside tables. It lit up instantly and flashed pink and red, then violet. Elsie jerked her hands back, dropping the object. It stayed in the air, levitating slightly above the glass that covered the bedside table.

'I call this bed!' Phoebe shouted jumping onto the flame patterned bed. Riana laughed, her voice full of humour.

'I'll take this one,' she laughed, sitting down on the blue mattress. Eve looked at Elsie questioningly. Elsie indicated that she wanted the pink one, and Eve happily accepted the silver clawed cot.

'Come on, let's look at our clothes,' Elsie said calmly, walking over to the wardrobe nearest her. Opening it, she studied the material in front of her. Eve skipped to the wardrobe by her bed. The birch wood opened smoothly at her touch.

'Wow,' Eve gasped. There were dresses – formal, casual and party – hanging on the bar on the top of the cupboard. In one of the drawers there were pants of all sorts. Jeans, leggings, track pants, army trousers and shorts were piled neatly in the cabinet. In the next drawer down there were nice shirts, tops and singlets. The next drawer contained casual underwear, and then the last had belts, gloves and a small box that contained jewellery and decorative items. Eve stepped back slowly and looked down on the floor of the buffet. Heels, trainers, sandals and thongs were placed carefully on the floor, and Eve found matching shoes to most of the dresses that hung on the rack.

The brunette stepped back slowly and closed the wardrobe door. Slowly walking backwards until she flopped onto her bed, Eve pinched herself, believing that all this could perhaps just be a dream. Nothing happened.

_This is all real... _Eve thought in awe. _All of it... is real... Whoa..._

'Knock-ity knocks!' Bree's voice vibrated through the door. Elsie opened the door quietly, and then gestured for the four girls to sit down

'This is... weird...' Phoebe began. Bree nodded and looked around at her friends.

'The main point is this: do we want to stay here, find a way to bring our parents here or try to leave and risk losing our minds?' she asked them all.

'Well, I think we'll all cancel the last one out,' Riana said dryly. Leah and Gracie nodded seriously.

'We should stay – maybe sometime later we'll be able to communicate with mum and dad,' Leah expressed her opinion. Gracie nodded next to the straight haired brunette. Eve found herself agreeing with the thirteen year old. She personally didn't want to lose her mind, and Mew was psychic, therefore she might be able to think of a way to speak with the girl's parents.

Riana and Phoebe nodded, and Jackie bobbed her head – Bree had obviously snapped her out of her absent-minded state. Elsie grimaced

'But what if we can't? What if the Galactic Hole disappears, or something likes that?' she worried. 'I mean, I don't want to lose my head, but... is there possibly another option?'

'Maybe... the other pokémon visited, didn't they?' Eve suggested.

'But were their minds bound to this realm?' Bree countered. Eve's face fell.

'We'll just see. Let's think of the good things for now, yeah?' Phoebe leant back on her bed. 'Have you checked out these lights?' Jackie grinned.

'They're awesome! Our room looks like this pretty much, but our beds are different. We have bunks,' she said. Leah and Gracie nodded enthusiastically.

'Did you guys look at your clothes?' Leah asked. The girls nodded.

'I don't think I'll ever need to go to the mall again!' Riana laughed. Bree rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

'I don't think it's possible to keep you away from a shopping centre, Riana!' she exclaimed. The bunch of girls burst out laughing.

The eight friends continued talking and laughing for a few hours. Eve relaxed and chatted with her buddies, and forgot about the situation they were in until five high pitched bell notes sang out, pure and clear.

'Dinner!' Leah and Gracie exclaimed excitedly.

'Come on, guys,' Bree said stretching. 'Let's go meet some more pokémon!' Eve jogged out the door and down the hall until she reached the narrow corridor that led to the Dining Hall. Skidding to a halt, she turned down it and sprinted the rest of the way until she reached a large set of doors. Puffing, she waited for her companions to catch up. Together they pushed open the giant doors.

Twenty large rectangular tables filled the halls, and smaller square tables were dotted around the place. Doors led to private eating rooms, and stairs led to the upper level. Thousands of light-orbs danced on the ceiling, causing flickering colours to waft over the floor. Two thrones were stationed at the top of some small stairs, at either end of a huge table. Eight seats were reserved next to the smaller of the royal seats, and Eve guessed these seats were for her comrades and herself. Suspicious glances were thrown at them as the girls made their way towards the empty seats, but Eve ignored them, and deftly strolled toward the queen's throne. As Eve had guessed, Mew was resting anxiously on the velvet cushion of her chair, her blue eyes flicking around. Her face brightened when her pupils flickered over the girls.

'_Ah! There you are! Moltres begin!'_ Mew's telepathic voice was projected over the hall while she indicated with her tail for the girls to sit down; all the time her eyes on the roof of the hall. A giant bird soared over head, replacing the bobbing orbs with dim candles. The bird's wings had fire at the inner edge and the birds crest was made of flickering flames. The magnificent bird had a ribbon of inferno for a tail and its' feathers were yellow.

'Moltres!' The crowded hall of pokémon chanted the name.

'Begin!' The deep booming call of the male legendary bird echoed around, and over one hundred chimecho swarmed through one of the doors on the far side of the hall. They laid the feast entrées by the dozen on tables, and pokémon all around grabbed for the soup bowl. A small female chimecho levitated twelve bowls in the air, shifting them expertly towards the girls. Then she flicked the bowls until they sat in front of each girl. Eve looked down at the food greedily. A chicken soup lay in front of her, the pieces of meat floating in the top of the bowl.

'_Dig in!'_ A pokémon sitting opposite Eve laughed. Mew smiled

'_This is Azelf, the Being of Will Power,' _she explained. Eve shook her head to clear her mind. All this talking in heads annoyed her. But nevertheless she "dug in", hungrily eating her beginning dish. Elsie, whom sat next to Eve, seemed to be doing the same. Eve looked at her friends down the table. Most either ate really fast or conversed with the people opposite them or beside them. Except Jackie; the blonde stared vaguely at the crowd of pokémon, her eyes fixed on a yellow blur. Jackie's soup lay untouched as Eve leant further into the table so that Jackie could see her.

'Jackie! Wake-y, Wake-y! Eat, or you'll be heaps hungry!' Eve called over the chattering pokémon. Jackie blinked quickly and looked away, flushing a deep scarlet. Bree rolled her eyes and mouthed the words "love-struck" to Eve. Eve grinned and glanced over to the blur Jackie was looking at. A faint scruff of white mixed with the blur, and Bree winked at Eve. The brunette laughed

Eve shrugged it off and finished eating her entrée. The soup ran warm down her throat and as Eve took her last reluctant gulp an ice blue bird swooped over-head. Brilliant blue feathers shone on the bird's wings and a beautiful glimmering ribbon-tail fluttered delicately behind it as the pokémon flew above them. Rearing its head back, the bird released a beam of ice, sweeping it over the tables. The candles were replaced with bobbing icicles that were suspended in mid-air, glowing just as bright as the flames before them. Eve cringed, low in her seat as the blast of frozen water hit the part of the table she was at. Eve opened one eye to a slit and saw the table in front of her shining and clean. All the bowls had been moved. More chimecho were swarming through the doors now, but this time they held no plates.

'_Berries?' _A tinkling voice touched Eve's thoughts. Eve jumped.

'Um... Yes, I suppose...' she replied. The chimecho nodded, and swished the bottom of her gown. A plate appeared in front of Eve with grapes and other berries on it.

'_Fruit?' _

Eve nodded. The chimecho swished her tail again. Strawberries and cut up apples snapped onto the plate.

'_Meat?' _Eve shook her head. She didn't want any more meat for the day – normally she wouldn't eat any, but she'd been really hungry.

'_Vegetables?' _Eve almost laughed. If her mother asked her that Eve would have looked at her suspiciously. But, holding back her giggles, Eve politely accepted the healthy foods. Carrots, corn and potatoes popped into place on her platter.

'_Drink?' _

'Juice, please,' she told the chimecho. With a last swish of her dress, apple juice appeared near Eve's plate, and then the pokémon swept off, the golden bobble on her head wobbling.

Eve ate her food quickly and soon finished. The hall was still full of noise, but soon fell silent as another legendary bird cawed and soared above them. This time it was a black and yellow electric type, with differently layered feathers. An awesome looking tail flapped behind the bird, black and yellow. Bolts of electricity flew off of the creature, obliterating the icicles and replacing them with a storm. Zaps of lightning struck down, only to be stopped by a psychic shield just above the pokémon heads. Brilliant flashes of white and yellow illuminated the hall, causing "oohs" and "ahs" to come from the crowds.

The plates disappeared before Eve's eyes, to be replaced with a bowl of ice-cream and jelly. Eve's eyes opened wider as mugs of hot chocolate materialized in front of her. The brunette greedily guzzled down the dessert and turned to look at Mew, who was sending telepathic chimes across the hall.

'_Thank you, pokémon. Dinner has been lovely with you all here. Thank you Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres for the beautiful display, but unfortunately, now it must stop so that I can hear myself.' _The great birds reared up their mighty heads from the ledge they were sitting on and sent a ray of electricity, ice and fire soaring over the crowd. The storm vanished and the bobbing orbs returned as the birds sat down again. _'I would like to introduce some new... people... to our ranks. They will eventually work with you all.' _Mew indicated for the girls to stand up. _'Eve. Elsie. Riana. Phoebe. Jackie. Bree. Leah. Grace.' _The girls raised their hands as their name was called out.

'Pinch me,' Elsie whispered in Eve's ear as the pokémon stared at them in wonder. Eve shook her head, lost for words.

'_Thank you! You are dismissed!'_

The pokémon suddenly began standing and joining clumps of their specie, before leaving the room. Mew watched them all depart then gestured for the girls to follow them.

'_Remember, girls. Foyer – tomorrow,' _the pink feline like pokémon nodded her head, and then swept off out of the hall.

'Whoa. I'm stuffed!' Bree laughed. Jackie nodded absent-mindedly and trailed out through the door.

'Jackie's in lo-ove! Jackie's in lo-ove!' Phoebe giggled under her breath. Eve rolled her eyes, and noticed Jackie straighten up and tilt her head from side to side.

'Come on,' Eve yawned. 'Let's go back to our rooms.' The girls nodded, walking slowly down the carpet and into their allocated room. Eve blinked tiredly.

'We're going to bed – goodnight!' Gracie called from the other room. Eve called out her goodnight and yawned.

'Come on – we should go to sleep too. We have a lot of exploring to do tomorrow.' Riana clambered onto her bed and pulled the curtain around. 'Goodnight.'

Phoebe yawned, and fell asleep once closing the curtains around her bed. Eve and Elsie stayed awake, chatting in low voices.

'Why are we even here?' Eve sighed, closing her eyes. 'I miss mum already.'

Elsie patted her back. 'Don't worry – we'll find a way to see them.'

'Do you reckon time runs the same here as it does there?'

'Maybe – I don't know.'

Eve sighed again, and flopped back onto her bed. Elsie smiled softly and reached up to the light on the roof, jumping and catching it in her hands. Blowing on it softly, the oldest of the group caressed the throbbing sphere. The light flickered and dimmed until it was only the faintest colour, like that of the sunset.

'I'm going to sleep, Eve. I'll see you in the morning,' Elsie said quietly. Eve nodded and drew the curtains around her bed.

'Goodnight, Elsie.'

**Whew! That took a bit to write. Sorry – I had to describe a whole heap this chap. Dinner won't always be that detailed... Anyway – Read & Review! Much appreciated!**

**~EeveeTransformed!**


End file.
